Face Down
by XxcloudsgirlxX
Summary: Roxas is your average Emo highschooler with an average life, that is, until he meets the spunky Axel! How will he deal with this oh so happy new kid? AkuRoku. Yaoi. Extreme OOC
1. CherryLime Smoothie

**Face Down**

Chapter 1

-Cherry-lime Smoothie-

I sat patiently on the couch, waiting for my brother, Sora, to finish getting dressed. It was early September, which meant today was the first day back to school.I was now in the tenth grade, Sora was in the eleventh grade, and our younger sister, Namine', was in the ninth.

Sora and I were complete opposites; he was happy, loud, and a total preppy, while I was more silent and...emo... As for Namine', she was pretty quiet too, but also very happy all the time.

We also hung out with completely different people. Sora and Namine' shared tons of friends, while I simply hung out with the same group of about four people for my whole life.

------------------------------

So, after struggling to get Sora out of his closet and into the car, we finally made it to school. Sora and Namine' immediately found their group of friends--I mean, who could miss them? They were all wearing such bright colours--while I simply stood by, hoping to soon see a familiar face.

After waiting around for a while, I finally decided to head into the school and put my things in my locker. The halls inside were pretty empty; a few kids hurriedly put their things in their locker, and immediatly ran back outside to catch up with their friends.

As I made my way to my locker, I ran into someone. We both fell to the floor, our books and binders flying everywhere.

"Sorry," I said, helping the person up. He was tall and slender, and had crimson hair that was wildly spiked in the back. And, oh, the most _gorgeous_ green eyes ever.

"That's okay!" he said, smiling brightly. I can tell he was new to our school, especially after he asked, "Can you show me where locker 122 is?" I nodded and helped him pick up his things. As we headed to the lockers, I noticed him looking around curiously.

"So, what's your name?" he said so suddenly that I jumped.

"Uhm...Roxas," I said sheepishly.

"What a cute name! I'm Axel!" he said, beaming. I stared at him stupidly. He didn't _dress _or _look_ preppy, why does he act it?!

"So, where's your locker?" he asked, putting his things away. I opened the locker right next to his and stared at him boredly.

"Oh," he said, and looked down. I began to put my things away, and ge watched quietly while rocking back and forth on his heels. My eye literally twitched. He's a heel-rocker like Namine' and Sora?!

I slammed my locker shut, making Axel jump. I stared at him, and he just stared back with wide eyes. Heh. He almost looked _scared..._ I snickered and walked away from him. And that was the end of that. I already have one Sora, I don't need another one.

------------------------------

The bell had already rung when I had finally caught up with my friends. As we stepped into the classroom, I looked around for Axel. No sign of him. I breathed a sigh of relief as I sat down in my seat. Right when our teacher opened her mouth to speak, Axel burst through the door.

"Hello!" he said happily, wearing a smile so bright that it was blinding. He skipped to the empty seat next to mine and sat down. I stared at him, my eye twitching once again. He's in my class, too?! Oh, God, my life can't get any worse... I heard the class snicker behind me as Axel smiled at me.

"Hi, Roxas!" he sang, waving at me like a 5-yeard-old. I looked away from him and sank in my seat. This day _SUCKS._

--------------------------

Finally, the lunch bell rang. Who knew that I would have Axel in _EVERY ONE OF MY CLASSES?! _After I received my lunch (today is 'mystery meat'), I quickly walked to the table and sat in between my two friends. They eyed me suspiciously.

"You seem in a hurry," my friend, Zexion, said.

"I am," I said, looking around the cafeteria, "I'm trying to avoid that new kid."

"You mean the one with the red hair?" my other friend, Marluxia, asked. I nodded and proceeded to 'try' and eat my lunch.

"What's wrong with him?" I stared at my friend, Demyx, like he had just grown two heads.

"What _isn't_ wrong with him?! He's so happy all the time that it's sickening!"

"I'll second that," Zexion said.

"And anyway, why does he have to bother _me?!" _I complained, "He has all those preppies he can hang with!"

"Hi!!" I heard a voice sing behind me. I quickly turned around and spotted, you guessed it, Axel. I cringed. Oh no! How'd he find me?! My friends began snickering as Axel squeezed next to me.

"I brought my lunch!!" He said cheerfully as he opened his lunch bag. I stared at him, hoping that he'll just explode at that instant. He didn't. I saw my friends get up from their seats.

"We'll be going now," Demyx said, holding back a laugh. I opened my mouth to speak, but they had already left.

"Bye!!" Axel waved to them, making them laugh even more than they already were. I began slamming my head on the table. Axel stared at me confusingly.

"Doesn't that hurt??" He said, cocking his head to the side. I looked at him, my forehead a bright red.

"Yes," I stated simply, and began slamming some more.

--------------------------

After school had finally ended, I ran outside to the back of the school. I planned on taking a different route to my house, that way I couldn't bump into Axel. But, right as I was about to dart down the sidewalk, I felt someone pull me back. Axel. My eyes grew wide, and I tried to escape.

"Hi, Roxas!!!!!" he said, his cheerful voice like posion. I twitched.

"Um...hi," I said, shrugging his arm off my shoulder.

"I was wondering if we could hang out today?!" he asked, rocking on his heels once again. I blinked at him, and sighed.

"Alright," I said, unwillingly. He clapped his hands and squealed.

"Yay! Let's go!" he cheered, grabbing my wrist and dragging me down the sidewalk.

Right before the school bell, I had promised myself that I would try to avoid associating with him at all costs, but now here I was in the Ice Cream Shoppe, sitting across from Axel and drinking a cherry-lime smoothie.

-------------------------

**CloudsGirl: Wow! Another AkuRoku fic, and so soon!**

**I'm proud of myself!! XD**

**The chapters for this fic are going to be a lot longer than the last fic's chapters.**

**Also, I think this story is going to be a lot more interesting than the last.**

**Anyways, please review!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own Kingdom hearts or any of their characters. Short, sweet, and to the point.**


	2. Ironic, isn't it?

**Face Down**

Chapter 2

-Ironic, Isn't it?-

The next day at school was very hectic. Firstly, I was late. Sora and Namine' let me sleep in, and took the car. So that meant I had to walk. Second, my friends kept poking fun at me for spending my after-school hours yesterday with Axel. That red-headed little shit is ruining my life!!

"We saw you two at the Ice Cream Shoppe!" Demyx laughed. I gave him a death glare, and he hid behind Marluxia with a yelp. I rolled my eyes and turned around. I nearly jumped ten feet into the air when I turned to see Axel.

"HIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" he said, so overly happy it made me sick. My friends started snickering.

"We'll see ya later, Rox," they said, swiftly walking past Axel and I. After they were about five feet away from us, they burst into laughter. I swear I was about to throw my mathbook at them, but I forced myself not to. I turned to Axel and glared at him with gritted teeth.

"So, Roxy-kun--"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?!" I yelled at him angrily. He stared at me. He looked scared...

"Roxy-kun?" he said. I screamed angrily and stormed off. Everyone in the hallway was staring at me, some were whispering, and I even heard some laughing. Axel just simply stood there, as if he didn't know what went wrong.

----------------------

It was lunch time now, and as usual, I sat down next to my friends. As I sat, I noticed they were nearly finished with their food.

"That was quick," I said, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Uh...yeah! We gotta go, Rox. Cya!" Marluxia said, and they quickly got up and left. My jaw dropped. Do they seriously think I'm _that _stupid to believe what their trying to do?! It's obvious that their avoiding me because--

"Hi, Roxy!" Axel said happily, sitting down next to me. I glared at him. Oh, how I wish I could just wipe that stupid smile off his face and make him die...

"Do you have mental issues?" I asked rudely with a smirk. He cocked his head to the side and stared at me cluelessly. I stared back boredly.

"I'm guessing that's a yes..."

"So, Roxy, wanna do homework together tonight?" he asked me, putting a spoonful of pudding in his mouth.

"Sure, whatever," I said before I realized the question. My eye twitched.

"Wait, I mean--"

"Okay!! We'll walk to your house together!!" he said with a smile, showing all his pearly white teeth. And so, my forehead and the table met once again.

---------------------

The moment the bell rang, I ran outside of the classroom and darted down the sidewalk to my house. Now I would be free from Axel _for sure._ And of course, I wasn't. I ran up to my doorstep and spotted Axel standing in front of the door at the house next to mine. He turned to face me and smiled. My eyes widened. He jumped the fence that separated our lawns, and ran up to me.

"Gee, Roxy! I thought I'd never catch up to you!"

My eye twitched again, and I slammed my head on my front door. Axel looked at me cluelessly.

"I didn't _want _you to catch up with me, fool!!" I said angrily. He cocked his head to the side, wearing such a blank expression that it almost made me laugh.

"But what about homework--"

"AXEL LISTEN! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU EVER SINCE I MET YOU!!" I yelled, "JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

He stared at me with a shocked expression, then looked down.

"Sorry, Roxas," he said, and slowly walked back to the fence. I felt kind of bad about this, but the kid's annoying as hell!! It's not my fault!! Right? I watched as Axel opened his front door and stepped inside his house. I can tell that 'guilt' was written all over my face, because I sure felt it.

--------------------------

**CloudsGirl: Woohoo!! This story is going great! **

**Has anyone noticed how MEAN Roxas is?!**

**Tsk Tsk...**

**Anyways, please review!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. Short, sweet, and to the point.**


	3. He Wasn't

**Face Down**

Chapter 3

-He Wasn't-

Finally, it was Saturday. None of my friends _nor _Axel talked to me all week! I knew why my friends avoided me, but _Axel?!_ I knew something was wrong. I woke up that Saturday at around 11:00 in the afternoon and quickly got dressed. I was going to apologize to Axel for what I said, and hopefully get him to forgive me. He didn't smile _once _all week, so I _had _to do something. I ran downstairs and opened the front door.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"None of your business," I stated simply, and left the house. I hurriedly jumped the fence and rand the doorbell. Axel answered.

"Roxas?" he said confusingly.

"H-hi, Axel," I stuttered, "Listen, I just wanted to apologize for what I said the other day."

His expression quickly brightened.

"That's alright! No harm done!!" he said happily, putting an arm around me. I was kinda surprised that he took it so well. I was also extremely surprised that I actually apologized to someone! I mean, the last time I apologized was when I was like 8-years-old, and that was for putting gum in Namine's hair.

"Why don't you come inside?" Axel asked. I shrugged and walked in. I followed Axel into the kitchen where his mother was cooking breakfast.

"Who's your friend?" she said over her shoulder. She had long brown hair that was kept neatly in a braid, and gorgeous green eyes just like Axel.

"This is Roxy-kun!!" Axel beamed, smiling brightly. She smiled and turned back to the stove. Axel skipped to the dining table and sat down. I sat down in a chair next to him.

"Daddy!" Axel called to a man sitting across from us at the table. He had bright-red hair and green eyes also. Gee, I wonder where Axel gets his looks from...

The man jumped. "Whaat?" he said, in an almost whiney tone.

"This is my friend, Roxy!" Axel said, clapping.

"Uh-huh," the man said, burying is face back into the newspaper he was reading. Axel suddenly stopped nearly bouncing off his seat, and stared into space for a brief moment when he suddenly said, "OHH LET'S GO UPSTAIRS TO MY ROOM!"

Before I could answer, he was already dragging me upstairs. I never really gave Axel a chance, y'know? I just immediatly started assuming that he's this total _moron _that I was oh-so-lucky to have hang around me all the time. But as we hung out for a while, I found that we liked a lot of the same things. I mean sure, my intelligence and attention-span is probably extremely high compared to his, but he really seemed like a cool person. Even if he did giggle and clap everytime he finished a sentence.

--------------------

It was around 5pm when I suddenly realized that I had spent the whole day at Axel's house. I don't know what it is, but there is something really likeable about him. Weird, I know.

"I should get going," I said, getting up from the floor.

"Okay!!" Axel said happily, and we both walked downstairs.

"Thanks for having me," I thanked Axel's parents, but they seemed to be caught up in some sort of argument. I jumped the fence and was about to walk up to my front door, when Axel called out, "Hey, Roxy!" and ran up to the fence. I turned and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," he said with a sweet smile, and leaned in and kissed my cheek. Wait--what?!

I stared stupidly at him, and watched as he skipped happily back to his house. I stood there at the fence for a few minutes before I finally realized what had happened. _Axel kissed me._

--------------------

I was lying in my bed that night and thinking about what had happened that day. The same words kept running through my head over and over...

_Axel kissed me._

I felt so weird about it, and yet, I think I enjoyed it. I smiled at the thought. He really wasn't what I thought he was, he was so much more.

-------------------

**CloudsGirl: Well I think I've managed to heat things up!**

**Anyways, it seems I've received a very harsh flame on this story...**

**Okay lemme just clarify something:**

**I DO NOT GIVE A FUCK IF YOU LIKE THIS OR NOT**

**I am just making this because I like it and I want to submit it.**

**If you enjoy it, that's great!! More's coming your way!!**

**Otherwise, back off and read something else!!**

**I do not have the time or the patience to be dealing with flamer's stupidity.**

**Anyways!**

**Those of you who make kind reviews about this I thank you very much and I am very glad that you like it! **

**Keep the **_**GOOD**_** reviews coming! We authors love 'em!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. Short, sweet, and to the point.**


	4. Never Again

**Face Down**

Chapter 4

-Never Again-

My alarm clock went off, the annoying yet sudden noise startling me so badly that I fell off my bed. I groaned and slowly got up.

"Roxas! C'mon, wake up, we're gonna be late!" Sora hollered at me from downstairs. I rolled my eyes. It was _obvious_ that I was going to be in a bad mood today.

After finally getting to school, I immediatly began looking for Axel. I spotted him at his locker, talking to our math teacher. She handed him a piece of paper and walked off. After he closely examined it, he cheered and clapped his hands.

"What's that?" I asked, walking up to him. He quickly handed me the paper.

"It's my math quiz from last week! I _begged _the teacher to change my grade from an A to an A+, and she did!" he said happily, "What grade did you get on it?"

I had really gotten an F, but I lied to him and said I got a B. He didn't _act_ very smart, and yet he was. This guy is a complete mystery, I tell ya...

"Roxas!" someone called from behind me. I quickly whirled around and saw my friends. Demyx bent down so our faces were level, which reminded me of my shortness, and whispered, "Rox, why are you hanging around with this _dork?_"

I glared at him. "He is _not_ a dork!" I yelled in a whisper. Demyx quirked up an eyebrow and stood up straight.

"Oh? Then _what _is he?"

They all started to snicker, and Axel just stared cluelessly with his head cocked to the side. I grabbed Axel's wrist and dragged him with me to the classroom.

"C'mon, Axel. We need to get to class," I said, glaring back at my friends.

"Bye, bye, _Roxy_!" Demyx teased, waving his hand at me and Axel childishly. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking, Axel following close behind. This has been the worst beginning of the school year _EVER._

----------------------

After school, Axel and I walked to my house together. As we walked inside, Sora gave us a look, and then let out a laugh.

"Sheesh, Roxas! Since when do you hang out with people like _him?!_" he snickered. I glared at him.

"Since I got tired of preppy fucks like _you!_" I snapped back angrily.

"Both of you, shut up!! I'm trying to watch a movie!" our mother yelled from the couch. Sora smirked, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever," I said, dragging Axel upstairs with me. I sat up against the wall, and Axel sat next to me.

"No offense, Roxy, but it seems that everyone around you is so mean," he said with a worried look on his face.

"Nah, it's just Sora and my friends," I explained, "Siblings are always mean, but I'm sure your friends were fucky sometimes, too"

"I've never had any friends," he said, nonchalantly. I looked down. I felt really bad for him. I was the only one he had, and I was determined to make the best of it. I sat on my knees in front of him and leaned over him. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. I pulled away, and he looked up at me with his gorgeous green eyes.

"Don't worry, Axel, I'll be your best friend," I whispered.

-----------------

I walked across the hallway to my locker, hoping to find Axel there.

"Axel!" I called to him happily, and ran towards him. Wow, I actually seemed happy for once...

Axel looked over at me and smiled. "Hey, Roxy-kun!" he said, waving at me. Demyx walked over and shoved a piece of paper at me.

"What's this?" I asked him, examining the paper.

"It's an invite to Marluxia's party on Saturday, what does it _look _like?" Demyx said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't I get one?" Axel asked. Demyx snorted and laughed aloud.

"You? Are you serious?" he said, again with sarcasm, "Why in the _hell _would we invite _you?_"

Axel looked down, and I shoved the paper back at Demyx.

"Then I'm not coming either," I said, crossing my arms.

"Sheesh, Rox, I think we've lost you," Demyx said, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes again.

"I just care about him, is all. And you guys are being so mean!" I explained. Demyx let out a fake gasp and pretended to be shocked.

"You mean, Roxy is _gay _for Axel?!" Demyx said, putting a hand to his heart dramatically and backing away. I punched him in the face, which caused a huge black bruise to appear over his eye.

"What the hell was that for?!" Demyx snapped, holding the side of his face in agony. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Your such a baby, Demyx!" I said, walking away from him and dragging Axel along with me.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, Roxy-kun?" he asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"That bastard deserved it."

-------------------

As I began to walk towards my house, I heard a strange noise coming from the back of the school. I poked my head around the corner and saw something I thought I'd _never _have to experience. My friends, or should I say the people who I _thought _were my friends, were beating up Axel. My eyes grew wide. Why were they doing this?! Axel never did anything!!

"You're taking Roxas away from us, you gay-ass, mother fucking, sonuvva bitch!" I heard Marluxia yell. Just as he was about to land another punch, I ran in front of Axel and caught his fist. Marluxia glared at me, and then growled.

"Get away, Roxas!" he said, shoving me backwards. I almost fell back into Axel, but managed to keep my balance.

"How can you do this to him?! He never did anything to you!!" I yelled.

"Never _did _anything to us?! He's stealing our best friend away!!" Demyx yelled. My jaw dropped. Best friend? Puh-lease! If they were my _'best friends'_ they would've supported my relationship with Axel instead of trying to kill the poor guy!!

"Forget it! I don't want to have anything to do with you guys anymore!! So get lost!" I snapped back angrily, "And if you pick on Axel again, I swear you'll wish you were never even born!!"

They glared at me and Axel, and walked away. I turned to look at a confused Axel, who was sitting in a small pool of blood.

"Are you okay, Axel?" I said, bending down in front of him. He just looked at me, his cheeks bruised and cut, and his eyes filled with sadness.

"Why, Roxas? Why'd you leave your friends for me?" he asked solemnly. I smiled softly at him and put a hand to his cheek.

"Because, Axel, I love you," I said, leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you too, Roxas," he said softly. Never again will I judge someone before I get to know them better...

---------------------

**CloudsGirl: And chapter 4 is done!!**

**I am not sure when I'm going to end this story; I'm thinking when I run out of ideas, which may be either chap.5 or 6, depending on how good my brain desides to work tomorrow. XD**

**I don't really like this chapter all that much. I think the ending is nice, but yeah...**

**Anyways, please give my story a GOOD review! And let me know anything I should work on if there is anything.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. Short, sweet, and to the point.**


	5. The Bitter Truth

**Face Down**

Chapter 5

-The Bitter Truth-

Everyday after school, I'd hang out with Axel. I'd just come home, throw my books on the couch, and leave before my parents could ask me, "How was school today?" I hadn't even told them about Axel and I, and I did _NOT _want to tell my siblings about us. Was it possible to keep it a secret forever? After school one day, I ran upstairs to put my books away, and when I came back down, I saw my parents standing in front of the front door and staring at me.

"Excuse me," I said, reaching for the door knob. My mother then grabbed my wrist. "Listen, Roxas, we need to talk," she said, her expression stern. My heart began beating really fast, and so loud that I think my parents heard it.

"Y-yeah?" I said with a gulp.

"Where are you going everyday after school?!" my father asked, sounding kind of angry.

"Yeah, we're really worried about you," my mother piped in. I glanced at the both of them nervously, then looked down.

"I've only been hanging out with my best friend," I tried explaining. My parents looked at eachother puzzlingly, and Sora, who was sitting on the couch and listening to the conversation, burst into a fit of laughter. I turned around and glared at him.

"Sorry!" Sora said, clutching his stomach and laughing in hysterics. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to my parents.

"Okay, so who is this '_friend'_?" my mom asked suspiciously, making air quotations with her fingers on the word 'friend'.

"My friend, Axel. He lives next door."

"...oh. Him..." my parents said at the same time.

"Yeah..." I said, rolling my eyes, "Now buh-bye." I opened the door, and saw Axel standing there.

"Hii, Roxy-kun!!" he said, wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing my cheek. Sora had briefly stopped laughing, but then started up again.

"HII!!" Axel said to my parents, waving at them childishly. My parents just stared back at him, their mouths agape.

"Ummm...Roxas?" my mother said, "Can we see you in the kitchen?" I nodded with a sigh and followed my parents into the kitchen. Axel plopped down on the couch next to Sora, who was still laughing hysterically.

-------------------

After explaining everything in _EXTREME DETAIL_, my parents and I finally stepped out of the kitchen. Axel was giggling and bouncing up and down on the couch, and Sora stared at him the whole time like he was a retard.

"C'mon, Axel," I said, taking his hand.

"Bye, bye, Sora-kun!" Axel said, waving to Sora. Sora tried hard not to start laughing again. I dragged Axel out of the house and we walked towards the Ice Cream Shoppe.

"Axel, there's something I need to tell you," I said solemnly. Axel looked at me worriedly. "Yes?"

I looked down. "I don't think that we can stay together."

Axel gave his signature clueless stare. "What do you mean?"

"We can't be together. We can't associate with eachother anymore."

"Why?"

I sighed, sounding irritated. "Because! My parents don't approve of us, and yours won't either!"

Axel looked down. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, Axel."

Everytime something good happens to me, everytime I find something that makes me feel happy, it gets taken away from me. And everytime, I would just stand there and watch it leave. Axel was the most important thing to me; was I going to just stand there and watch _him _leave, too?

--------------------

After I had arrived home, my parents had told me that they told Axel's parents about everything. Oh, the joy I feel right now...

"Mom, you are being completely disrespective of my descisions!!" I yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at me, young man!" she snapped back.

I rolled my eyes at her and stomped to my room. Why is my life so unfair? I'd already lost all of my friends, now I'm losing _Axel,_ too?! I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. My cellphone then rang, the sudden sound making me jump. I picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Hiii, Roxy-kun!"_

"Hi, Axel."

_"Well, my parents talked with me about...y'know, us..."_

There was an awkward silence before Axel continued.

_"And I just wanted to let you know that, even though our parents don't approve, I'm not going to let you go."_

I felt myself blush. Here I was, about to give up everything, when all the while Axel was prepared for what was coming, and ready to fight back.

"Axel?"

_"Yeah, Roxy-kun?"_

"...I love you."

_"I love you too, Roxas."_

---------------------

**CloudsGirl: YAY!! CHAPPIE FIVE!!!!!!!!!!! -happy dances-**

**This story is going to be very long!! And it's mostly going to be filled with what this chappie is leading off into.**

**Anyways, please forgive me, I know the ending is corny -////-**

**Please review!!!!!!! But if your review isn't good, don't waste your time!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Short, sweet, and to the point.**


	6. Dealing With Disapproval

**Face Down**

Chapter 6

-Dealing With Disapproval-

I walked downstairs that morning and into the kitchen.

"Good morning," I said when I saw my parents. They simply ignored me, and Sora seemed to be having a hard time containing his new fit of laughter. Why he was even laughing, I have yet to find out. I slapped him in the back of the head and stole his bowl of cereal. "Hey!!" he whined, rubbing the back of his head. I was about to take a spoonful of the cereal when he leaned over and spit in it.

"Eww, Sora, your so stupid!" I said, pushing the cereal away from me like it was about to explode. Sora happily took it back and began to eat. I was actually surprised that my mother didn't start yelling at both of us. Instead she calmy ate her breakfast and watched the early morning soap opera on T.V. I decided that I would just eat breakfast at Axel's house. I quickly ran to the front door, and was about to open it when my mother said, "Freeze."

I stopped suddenly, and slowly turned around to look at her. She shook her head warningly. "We told you that your not allowed to associate with him anymore, _and _your grounded,"

I rolled my eyes and slowly walked upstairs, ignoring Sora's staring and snickering.

Life sucks.

-----------------

It was finally Monday, the day I hoped would never come. But of course, it came even faster than usual. I was walking down the hall and past the principal's office when I heard a few familiar voices coming from inside it. I looked around quickly, then pressed my ear against the door to listen. I heard my parent's voices, Axel's parent's voices, and the principal talking about something...

_"Please make sure you keep them away from eachother,"_ I heard someone say. My eyes widened.

I can't be with Axel at school now, too?! This isn't fair! I back away from the door, and ran right into someone. The person put their hands on my shoulders.

"Hi, Roxy-kun," he whispered, sending shivers down my spine.

I turned around quickly and saw Axel, who was smiling brightly. I sighed.

"Do you know that our parents are in there?" I asked him. He nodded.

"My daddy told me that they were going to talk to the principal."

I looked down. "No one told me..."

Axel lifted up my chin and smiled.

"Don't worry, Roxy-kun, we'll get through this together," he said softly. It made me feel better to know that someone was still on my side, even though it seemed that the whole world was against me...

---------------

Axel recieved a new class schedule, and it turns out that we only have P.E. and lunch together...

But, the teachers made sure we didn't sit together at all. And, after school, Sora forced me to walk home with him, and take the longer route. After _forcing_ myself not to commit suicide after hearing Sora babble about some preppy shit that I tried ignoring, we _finally_ came home.

I darted inside the house and upstairs to my room, where I slammed and locked the door. I could not _stand _walking home with Sora, and I refuse to do it again!!

"Finally..." I said to myself in relief. I went to get my cellphone and call Axel, but when I walked up to my desk, I noticed it wasn't there. I searched my whole room for it, and couldn't find it.

I ran downstairs and to my mother. "You have my cellphone, don't you?" I said in an irritated tone. She turned her attention to me and nodded.

"Yes, and that's so you can't make phone calls to him either," she stated simply. My jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! This is getting to be ridiculous!" I yelled, "Give me my cellphone!"

My mother shook her head. "No, Roxas!"

I ran upstairs to her room to search for the phone, and she followed closely behind me. "Roxas!" she said, grabbing my wrist in order to refrain me from opening another drawer. This woman is getting me so pissed off...

I agressively pulled my arm out of her grip, and glared at her. I stomped past her and to my room, where I slammed and locked the door. I sat up against the door and put my head in my hands. Why was everything so hard? Why whenever something good happens to me, it gets taken away? There's no way I'm going to let it happen this time...

--------------

It was midnight. I quietly crept out of bed and slipped on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. If your thinking 'OMG HE'S GONNA SNEAK OUT AND GO TO AXEL'S HOUSE!', you're right.

So...

I quietly crept downstairs and opened the door, making sure to shut and lock it as quietly as possible...

I jumped the fence separating me and Axel's lawns, and ran back behind his house and stood tens of feet underneath his window. I picked up a small rock and threw it at his window. Only minutes later, he opened the window.

"Roxy-kun??" he said, in a rather loud whisper. I smiled at him, feeling ever so happy to see his face looking at mine again. I waved, and he jumped out of the window.

"What're you doing here?" he said with a smile. I smiled back brightly.

"Axel...I've been thinking about what you said, and I just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens, I'm not going to let you go, either,"

We both stood there, smiling brightly at eachother, when suddenly, Axel's expression saddened.

"But our parents, our teachers, EVERYONE is against us...how can we even SEE eachother anymore?" he answered doubtfully, "I'm beginning to question my own words..."

I looked down. Its true; how can this ever work out?

"Let's run away."

Axel looked up at me, giving me a blank stare, "what?"

"Let's run away," I repeated.

-------------------

**CloudsGirl: Meh short chappie...**

**Anyways, I've been getting a few complaints about the format the story was in, so I changed it a bit. Let me know if you like it better this way.**

**As for it being centered, thats just how I write. I can't make it to the left because it just doesn't look right to me.**

**Anyways this chapter was kinda random but it's starting off what chap.7 will be about.**

**Hope you like it and please submit a GOOD review!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Short, sweet, and to the point.**


	7. Acceptance?

**Face Down**

Chapter 7

-Acceptance?-

Axel looked at me like I was crazy. And I probably was...

"How can we? What about school and our parents? And what if we get kidnapped or something? Then what?" he said doubtfully.

"Axel, trust me. Everything will be okay in the end."

Axel was hesitant, but finally gave in. We left at around 1am with some clothes and food. We also brought our cellphones, in case we lost eachother. The first place we decided to go to was the park. Axel suggested that it'd be easier to slepp there, and because it's so big, it'd be hard for anyone to find us.

I sat up against a tree and threw my clothes on the ground in front of me. Axel sat next to me, munching on some cookies we brought along with us. What? You can't run away from home without bringing cookies!

I noticed Axel was staring at me, so I looked up at him. "What?"

"Roxas, do you really think this is a good idea?"

I looked down. "Well, it's not the _best_ thing to do, but now we're free to do whatever the hell we want for a while!"

Axel looked down. "Besides, Axel, they're going to find us eventually."

He looked back up at me, his eyes filled with worry and fear. I hugged him tightly. "It's okay, Axel. Everything's going to be alright."

-------------

That morning, Axel and I woke to the sound of screaming kids coming from far on the other side of the park. I wondered if our parents had noticed our absence yet...

I lay there in the cool grass, trying to fall back to sleep, when I felt something poke my shoulder. I turned around to face Axel, who waved at me.

"G'mornin', Roxy-kun!" he said cheerfully with a blinding smile. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, getting up to stretch. Axel just stared at me, the same smile slapped on his face.

I helped him off the ground, when he suddenly began jumping up and down, yelling, "ICE CWEAM, ROXY! ICE CWEAM!!"

I turned to where he was pointing, and noticed a bored looking teen with a serious acne problem standing by an ice cream cart. I dug in my pockets, and conveniently found some coins. Axel and I ran to the ice cream cart, and bought two cones. As we walked back to our spot at the tree, I noticed Axel stooping down to something. I turned to him, and saw that he was feeding a squirrel--yes, a _SQUIRREL--_some of his ice cream.

Okay, that just crossed the line of creepiness.

-------------

Remind me _never _to buy Axel ice cream again. He fed most of it to the fucking park animals!!

It was now around noon. I was surprised that no one had found us yet. I also kind of wondered if they even _wanted _to find us.

"Roxy?" Axel said suddenly, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think our parents will ever find us?"

I sighed at this. "I don't think my parents are too worried about me," I said solemnly, "but your parents are probably worried sick about you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, Axel, your like an _angel_. Your so sweet and innocent, and you never do anything wrong!"

Axel then grinned at me devilishly. Yeah, that was _extremely _scary...

"I'm not as innocent you think, Roxy..." he said deviously, leaning over me and pinning my arms against the tree. He leaned in and was about to kiss me, when my cell suddenly vibrated. I was kind of relieved at this; Axel was really starting to scare me...

Axel let go of my arms, and I dug in my pockets for my phone. The caller ID read 'Sora'.

"It's Sora," I said, looking at Axel for a response. He just shrugged. I was about to flip open the phone, when it suddenly stopped vibrating.

"Well, that answers that..."

The phone suddenly vibrated again, then stopped. I flipped it open.

**Where the hell r u?**

**-Sora**

Great. Now he's texting me. Axel was now leaning over my shoulder, reading Sora's message. I placed my thumbs on the keys and bit my lip. What should I say?

**I'm fine, Sora. I'm with Axel.**

**-Rox**

After I hit 'send', I wondered if it was really a good idea to tell him that. I waited intently for the next message. Everything was still and quiet; all I could feel was the whisk of Axel's breath against my neck. The phone then vibrated. My hands trembled as I read the next message.

**Mom's gonna be pissed when I tell her that.**

**-Sora**

I was just about to type back to him, when a new message appeared.

**Where r u exactly?**

**-Sora**

I looked over at Axel. "Should I tell him?" Axel looked down and nodded.

**I'm at the park**

**-Rox**

After that, I didn't receive a message back. It was dark out now, and Axel and I sat against the tree, waiting for them to find us.

"Well, Axel, this is probably the last time we'll see eachother."

"Why do you say that?"

I sighed. "Because after this stunt, I'll probably have to move out of the freaking _city._"

Axel looked down. "I'm sorry, Roxas." I could see tears swelling up in his eyes. I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"This isn't your fault, Axel." We suddenly heard footsteps coming closer to us. We both stood up.

"Roxas!!" my mom called out, running to me as her arms waved wildly sbove her head. She threw her arms around me, her long black hair whipping the side of my face. I winced and look at my dad, who was standing closely behind my mom and eyeing Axel. My mom suddenly pulled away from me and gripped my shoulders.

"Don't you _ever _try something like that again!" she said sternly. I looked down, then looked over at Axel. He was leaning his back against the tree and rubbing his arm, having some kind of staring contest with the grass. My mom shook my shoulder, bringing me out of my daze.

"Let's get you two home," she said, her and Sora picking up me and Axel's things. As we followed them to my house, I took Axel's hand. He seemed to be a little shaky, so I tried calming him down.

After we got inside the house, Axel and I sat down on the couch, watching my mom pick up the phone to call Axel's parents. Sora sat down in front of us, eyeing me and Axel carefully before looking away. I gripped Axel's hand tighter as I heard my mom yell into the phone, listing all sorts of punishments they should give us. I leaned my head against Axel's chest and closed my eyes, hoping that when I open them everything will be okay again. I felt Axel's hand gently stroke my back, making me feel comfortable and at ease.

_This will all be over soon..._

-------------

I opened my eyes, quickly realizing that I had fallen asleep. I looked around and saw that I was in my room. No parents. No Axel. I was alone. I laid back on my pillow, and looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand. The blinking, red digits read 2:00am. I wanted to go downstairs and see if Axel was still here, but my legs just wouldn't move. I still felt really sleepy, but I forced myself not to doze off again.

I finally pushed myself off the bed and walked downstairs. I then heard a door open upstairs, and footsteps coming down the staircase. I quickly turned and saw Sora jumping off the last step, striding over to me.

"What're you doing up?" he asked. I immediatly skipped to the question I've been dying to ask.

"Where's Axel?"

Sora chuckled and shook his head. "He's sleeping on the couch."

I ran to the couch and, sure enough, there he was. "But why?"

"He said he didn't want to go home without saying goodbye to you first."

I looked back at Axel. Would this really be our final goodbye?

I walked over to him and shook his shoulder gently. His eyes slowly opened and he yawned, stretching out his arms as far as they could go. He then sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked, yawning again. I glanced up at the clock that was mounted on the wall.

"2:30am."

Axel stood up. "I should be going now."

I looked down. It was over now. There was nothing more I could do. Sora ran upstairs to tell our parents that Axel was leaving.

Everyone was now standing in front of the door, saying their goodbyes to Axel.

"Seeya, man," Sora said, patting Axel's back.

"Take good care of yourself," my mom said sweetly, petting his head like he was a puppy.

Then he came up to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he held me tightly. "Goodbye, Roxas."

I felt tears swell up in my eyes and stream down my cheeks. "Goodbye, Axel."

My mother opened the front door, and Axel slowly walked out, taking a glance back at me before proceeding to his house. My mother shutt he door behind him, and then they all stared at me.

"I hope your happy," I said angrily, storming off to my room and slamming the door.

-------------

It was Saturday. Mom still hadn't told us if we were moving or not. I lay there in my bed and stared up at the ceiling, wishing I could just sleep forever and never have to wake up...

I heard my door open. I looked up to see my mother walk in slowly, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey sweetie," she said kindly, sitting next to me.

I ignored her and stared back up at the ceiling. All she was going to do is give me a stupid lecture on the whole 'Axel Situation', as she liked to call it, and make me feel worse than I already do.

"Roxas, listen to me, I know how much Axel means to you..."

"If you did know so much, then why did you send him off? And why are we going to move?" I asked angrily and impatiently.

"Well, I've been thinking about it and..."

I looked up at her with hopeful eyes. She just smiled at me.

"Whatever descision you make, we should support. No matter what." she smiled brightly. I didn't know what to say; I just stared at her, my mouth somewhat agape. Why did she suddenly approve?

I hugged her tightly. "Thanks mom," I said, "but why are you okay with this now?"

"Actually, and you'll never believe me when I tell you this, but your brother convinced me."

I raised my eyebrows. "Your serious?"

She nodded. "You owe him a lot of thanks."

I jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. I spotted Sora sitting at the table and eating a bowl of cereal. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He looked up at me confused, almost choking on his cereal.

"What the hell, Roxas!" he said angrily, pushing me away. I just smiled brightly and he gave me a look.

"You've lost it," he said, turning back to his cereal. I just skipped away, still smiling brightly. Wait until Axel hears the news!

Oh, right, Axel!

I ran out the door, and to the fence. I saw Axel walking out of his house and to the gate. He looked over at me, and I jumped the gate, running up to him and hugging him tightly. He just stood there motionless. I looked up at him.

"Axel! Guess what!! My mommy--" I stopped talking when he pushed me away from him. I looked at him confused, and he just looked at me with a blank and uncaring stare. He walked away from me and went down the street. I just stood there.

What just happened?

-------------

**CloudsGirl: Well it took me forever to post this chapter! o.O **

**I DO have good news though!! I'm starting a new AkuRoku fic that I'll post AFTER this one is finished! I'll end this one the next chapter!**

**Please send in a good review!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Short, sweet, and to the point.**


	8. Forgive and Forget

**Face Down**

Chapter 8

-Forgive and Forget-

I stood there speechless. What in the hell was wrong with Axel? I ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Axel, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly as he turned to face me.

"Leave me alone," he said coldy, his expression emotionless and uncaring. I stood there with my mouth agape as he aggressively pushed the front gate open and walked out. I had no idea what I did to get on Axel's bad side. Hell, I didn't even know Axel _had_ a bad side! I must've done something pretty bad to make him this pissed, I just wish I knew what...

I stood there and pondered over my options. I could run after him and try to figure out what's wrong, or I could just ignore him and hope that he feels better tomorrow. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and began to run after Axel. He had apparently gotten pretty far, considering the fact that I couldn't even see him anymore.

I finally stopped looking once I got to the park. I sat down at a bench and looked up at the sky. The instant I noticed the clouds were dark and the sky was gray, it began to rain. I looked down and twitched. I felt tears begin to swell up in my eyes. I know I'm such a baby, but I was getting frustrated. I felt that if everyone left my side, Axel would still be there. But, I guess I was wrong...

Now soaking wet, I wiped the tears away from my eyes and sighed. Just then, I noticed something out of the corner of my eyes. I quickly turned to see a familiar red-head sitting up against a tree, his face buried in his knees and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. I got up and walked over to him, bending down in front of him and lightly nudging his knee with my elbow. He quickly looked up at me, his sorrowful expression forming into a glare.

"What do you want?" he nearly growled. I jumped back a bit.

"Axel, please. I want to know what's wrong," I said caringly. His expression softened and he looked down.

"Roxas," he began with a sigh, "I just feel like you don't really care..."

Here I was stressing out over this whole thing when Axel is sitting here thinking I don't give a shit! This all just seems like a misunderstanding. "Axel, that's not true! What made you think that?!"

He explained to me how he felt that if I really cared about him, I wouldn't have given into my parents so easily. I looked down. "Axel, I'm so sorry you felt that way," I gave him what I hoped was a comforting smile, and he smiled back.

--------------

Axel and I sat on my bed and stared at eachother. We were both obviously bored out of our minds. We couldn't go bug Sora or my parents because they were out somewhere and Sora was with his 'boyfriend' Riku, though he always insists they weren't together. Axel and I blinked at eachother in unison. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

I then saw a glint in Axel's eye, and a mischevious grin slowly formed its way onto his lips. I swallowed thickly as my eyes began to widen. He gave me that same exact devilish look as before, the very scary, un-Axel-like one that I simply dread. We stared at eachother motionless for a while; me with my confused stare and Axel with his devious expression. Axel then pinned my arms back against the bed and leaned in close to me. I gulped.

"We never _did_ get anywhere because your family interrupted..." he said smoothly, almost seductively. I felt my face turn bright red and gulped once more. Axel then leaned in and ran kisses from my jaw line and down my neck. I knew what was coming, and I knew it was too late to say anything, and that I'd just have to face it...

I gulped as Axel gently pulled my shirt up over my head and threw it on the floor. I looked up at him with wide eyes, and he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, running his tongue ever so seductively across my lips. I hesitantly parted them as Axel's tongue made its way inside my mouth. Soon it turned into a game of tongue tag and tonsil hockey. I heard Axel lightly moan, and I did so in return. Just then, I heard a door opening and the click of a tongue.

"Tsk tsk tsk Roxas," I heard Sora say. I immediatly sat up and glared at him. "Don't you think your a little too young to be having sex? Much less having it with a MAN?"

I snatched a pillow from behind me and chucked it at Sora, Axel flinching as if I were going to chuck it at him. Sora easily dodged it and smirked. "I thought you were out fucking your boyfriend!" I hissed at Sora angrily. He scoffed.

"You mean Riku, who is totally _not _my boyfriend? We were just at the movie theatre, until I came home to see this!" He said fake-dramatically, "Wait until _mom_ finds out!"

I growled deep in my throat. Axel seemed to actually be amused by our spazzing. "Then I'll tell mom about that time you got locked in the bedroom with some random girl at Kairi's last birthday party!!"

"Then I'll tell mom that you and Axel _raped _an innocent little girl!!"

"THEN I'LL TELL MOM ABOUT THE SEX FANTASIES YOU WRITE IN YOUR DIARY ABOUT YOU AND RIKU!!"

Sora then gasped. "YOU WOULDN'T!!"

"Oh trust me hunny, I WOULD."

Sora growled angrily and glared daggers and knives and chibi demons at me. I just smirked. "Well? Would you mind leaving us alone?" Sora stuck his tongue out at me and slammed my door shut. I turned back to Axel, who already had his shirt off and on the floor next to mine. I grinned at him, and he grinned at me.

Suddenly, this felt like it was gonna be fun.

--------------

Finally, it was Monday. My weekend felt more like a week instead of two days. It was a rather gloomy morning (aren't all Mondays?); the clouds were gray and the sky was dark. It was just daring to rain any second. I actually hadn't seen the sun all weekend...

Today is going to rock. No, seriously.

Sora pushed open the school's main door and stood aside for me and Axel to walk in. "Ladies first," he said with a smirk. I flipped him off and walked past him with Axel, who started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked, a smile unwillingly forming its way onto my lips. Axel smiled brightly and shook his head. I looked ahead of me and spotted my friends--er...ex-friends standing around my locker. I gulped.

_What, are they going to beat me up again?_

"Hi," I said to them casually, "Your standing in front of my locker."

Demyx rolled his eyes at me. "No shit sherlock," he said rudely, "We just wanted to apologize."

I quirked up a brow and began to laugh aloud. "Right, and _I'm _the tooth fairy!"

"You are?!" Demyx asked stupidly. His expression looked like that of a child's. Marluxia pushed him out of the way and sighed.

"We're _serious, _Roxas," he said. Demyx and Zexion nodded in agreement. I let out a long sigh.

"Fine, I believe you guys. Besides, Zexion was making that irresistable pouty-face," I said with a smirk. Zexion quickly made a straight face when Demyx and Marluxia turned to look at him. I still was a little suspicious as to why they suddenly decided to accept me and Axel's...erm...choice of relationship. I pondered over the matter the whole school day...

Then it hit me like a sack of bricks. "Demyx and Zexion are..."

--------------

**CloudsGirl: BWAHAHAHAHA DON'T YOU JUST LOVE THE WAY I ENDED THIS CHAPTER?!! XD**

**I'm sorry it took so long to post!! And that detailed kissing scene up there WAS going to be a lemon until I chickened out and just made Sora come in and interrupt. x3**

**Dont you just love me :3**

**Anyways, I was gonna end it here but my brain hatched an idea at the last minute XD so now it's going to end at chapter nine!! That is, unless my brain hatches another idea at the last minute!!**

**Sorry, this chapter kinda sucked...**

**Anyways, please send a GOOD review!!! I miss getting those...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters. Short, sweet, and to the point. **


	9. Rush of Blood

**Face Down**

Chapter 9

-Rush of Blood-

Then it hit me like a sack of bricks. "Demyx and Zexion are dating?!" my eyes widened and I felt my heart beating quickly. Axel and I were walking home from school, and apparently I had said that aloud instead of keeping it in my head...

"They're what?!" Axel said, stopping suddenly to look at me.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I just have a hunch!" I answered, feeling rather eager to find out. Instead of taking our usual route back home, I led Axel and I to Demyx's house where I could ask him about the _real _situation. I rang the doorbell and watched as Axel sniffed a rose in some flower box sitting on one of Demyx's windowsills. Demyx opened the door, a cookie hanging out of his mouth, wearing boxers with little bananas on them. I looked him up and down and blushed lightly.

"H-hey, Demyx. Sorry to bother you..."

"That's okay! What is it you need?"

"Well..." I began, then Axel interrupted.

"Are you and Zexion _DATING_?" he asked bluntly with a curious expression on his face. Demyx's eyes widened, and the cookie nearly fell out of his mouth.

"Dating?! Of course not! What gave you that idea?!" he said nervously. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, then you wouldn't mind if I came in, right?" before letting him say anything, I pushed past Demyx and walked inside the house. There I found Zexion laying out on the couch, wearing nothing but boxers with little red hearts on them. Okay, I have to admit, he looks pretty damn sexy! I 'ahem'd' and he turned around to look at me. When he finally realized who he was staring at, he fell off the couch. Demyx hastily ran to his side and helped him up.

"Tsk tsk, Demyx..." I said sarcastically, shaking my head.

"Don't 'tsk tsk' me!" he commanded.

"What will we tell your parents?!" I said fake-dramatically, putting the back of my hand to my head.

"They already know, so HA!"

"And they're completely okay with it?"

"MHM!!" Demyx then huggled Zexion, who just stood there and stared at me and Axel boredly. Axel then started giggling and jumping up and down.

"This is great! We can go on double-dates together!!" he said, clapping his hands.

"Yeah, totally!" Demyx answered happily, taking Axel's hands and jumping up and down with him. Zexion and I stared at them, then looked at eachother.

"What were we thinking when we chose those two?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but what I _do _know is my whole emo/loner image has gone down the drain," he said in an almost whiney tone. But seriously, what _are _two emos doing with these hyperactive teens?

-----------

These past few weeks have been really great. I have my old friends back, but still able to keep Axel. Those double-dates with Zexion and Demyx were actually not half-bad either...

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling a familiar warmth surrounding me. I looked up and saw Axel, who was still fast asleep. I yawned and stretched, reminiscing on the night before. Mom had said that we've been having too much sex for our own good, but I didn't think so. It's only been four times this week so far!

I snuggled close to Axel and buried my face in his chest. I began to wonder if we'd stay together forever, or if something might try to come and seperate us again...

"You thinking again, Roxy?" I heard Axel ask suddenly, almost scaring me half to death. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Y-yeah. Just thinking..."

"You think too much," he said, ruffling my hair. I smiled up at him. Just then, my mom opened the bedroom door.

"C'mon, you two sex-addicts. Get up!" she commanded, ripping the blankets from me and Axel. Axel giggled and got up, yawing and stretching as he did so, and I mimicked him. We both got dressed and walked downstairs to eat breakfast. I truly felt that my life was perfect, just the way I wanted it to be. I have Axel, my friends, and...are Sora and Riku making out on the couch?!

-----------

**CloudsGirl: Meh. Short, random, and completely LAME chapter. I honestly don't even know why I named it Rush of Blood, it just sorta popped into my head...**

**Oh well! At least Face Down is finally finished! I hope all (or most) of you enjoyed this story. I'm writing a brand new AkuRoku fic that you might want to check out. Hopefully you'll like that one too. And, of course, I would like to give special thanks to:**

**My best friends Marie and Mari for support**

**Square-Enix for all the wonderful characters for letting me post my crap on here XD**

**Roxas for being so cute and lovely :3**

**My computer named Roxas, for letting me beat all over it**

**And to all my readers for actually sticking around this long!**

**And to every person who is reading this right now, PLEASE SUBMIT A REVIEW about your honest opinion of the whole story. Thank you! And also, feel free to give me story suggestions! I'd love to hear them and turn some into stories! **


End file.
